Pick Me Up
by gladiolus92
Summary: Aku melupakanmu, dan sekarang kau datang untuk menjemputku. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk pergi bersamamu. Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan mengikutimu asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI \ ONESHOT \ DLDR \ I changed my pen name from rizdyo12 to gladiolus92. Still same :)


_**Aku melupakanmu, dan sekarang kau datang untuk menjemputku. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk pergi bersamamu. Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan mengikutimu asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu**_

..

**Angst, Tragedy, Romance, little bit Horror**

**YAOI | ONESHOT | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**I wrote this a year ago with lil bit modification before I publish it. Plagiarism is not allowed!**

* * *

Aku merengut kesal sambil menolehkan kepalaku ke luar jendela mobil. Aku duduk di jok belakang, dan mobil ini dikemudikan oleh sopir pribadi ayahku.

Aku benar-benar marah dan sebal. Seluruh pemandangan yang kulewati berwarna hijau, hijau, dan hijau. Siapa yang dulu mengemukakan teori bahwa warna hijau itu menyegarkan mata dan pikiran? _Bullshit! _Warna hijau justru membuat mataku perih dan pikiranku kacau.

Dimana gedung-gedung pencakar langit berwarna kelabu yang biasanya kulihat? Dimana pusat-pusat perbelanjaan yang biasanya kudatangi?

Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Ini bukan Kota Seoul. Bahkan, ini sama sekali bukan kota. Ini adalah pedesaan, dimana sawah menjadi tata guna lahan yang mendominasi. Persetan kau warna hijau sialan!

Tapi sebenarnya ayahku lah yang lebih sialan disini. Si tua itu seenaknya membuangku ke desa lusuh ini hanya karena aku berkelahi di sekolah. _Hell! _Luka di wajahku saja belum sembuh, dan aku sudah ditendang keluar dari rumah.

Memang apa salahnya kalau pria berkelahi? Lagipula, berkelahi itu merupakan hobiku. Sebuah hobi seharusnya tidak ditentang, 'kan? Entah bagaimana jalan pikiran pria tua berkulit keriput itu.

Seluruh penjuru dunia juga tahu bahwa Kim Jongin ini adalah tukang berkelahi, tapi kenapa pak tua itu kaget saat kemarin aku berkelahi? Bukankah sejak menjadi siswa _high school_ aku memang sering berkelahi? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku dilempar ke desa hanya karena aku mematahkan hidung si manusia albino bernama Oh Sehun itu? Sudah jelas bahwa bocah kekurangan pigmen itu adalah musuh bebuyutanku, jadi wajar 'kan kalau kami berdua saling melempar tinju?

Tapi ayahku mungkin sudah merasa lelah karena setiap hari reputasinya aku hancurkan. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses dihancurkan oleh putra bungsunya yang paling tampan. Mungkin kelak aku tidak akan mendapatkan warisan dari si tua itu. Mungkin Joonmyeon _hyung _yang akan mewarisi semuanya.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku tidak peduli pada harta yang jumlahnya menggunung itu. Yang penting aku bisa hidup bebas dan bersenang-senang, dan itu sudah cukup untukku.

Bisakah aku hidup bebas di desa ini setelah aku lepas dari pengawasan ayahku yang sangat diktator itu? Entahlah. Ada satu hal di desa ini yang membuatku tidak yakin bisa hidup bebas.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," suara paman Han—sopir pribadi ayahku—membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiranku.

Benar juga kita sudah sampai. Sekarang mobil mewah milik ayahku ini sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan satu lantai dan bercat putih. Meskipun hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, tapi rumah itu berukuran lumayan besar.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sekitar, dan ternyata rumah-rumah di daerah sini memang hanya terdiri dari satu lantai.

Tapi rumah yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang adalah yang paling besar, dengan halaman luas dan sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman itu. Asri sekali rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh gerak paman Han yang membukakan pintu mobil di sampingku. "Maaf mengejutkan Anda, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya Anda sedikit melupakan daerah ini sampai-sampai Anda sejak tadi diam di dalam mobil dan berpikir keras."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sedikit, tapi aku benar-benar melupakan daerah ini. Padahal baru tujuh tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkan desa ini, tapi sama sekali tak ada ingatan yang melekat di benakku tentang desa ini.

Mungkin kepalaku terlalu sering dipukul dengan kayu maupun besi oleh musuh-musuhku sehingga aku menjadi pelupa seperti sekarang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku akhirnya melangkah keluar dari mobil, dan ternyata koper-koperku juga sudah dikeluarkan oleh Paman Han. Aku benar-benar dibuang disini, huh? Seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun yang terbiasa hidup mewah, mulai hari ini akan menjadi pemuda desa? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Disini bahkan tidak ada sinyal telepon. Aku benar-benar akan mati!

Tapi aku tetap tak bicara apapun meskipun Paman Han sudah mulai berjalan di depanku dengan menyeret dua koper ukuran besar milikku. Koper-koper itu hanya berisi pakaian. Ayahku sama sekali tak memberiku uang, bahkan ponselku pun disita. Tapi persetan dengan ponsel. Ponselku tidak akan berguna karena disini benar-benar terpencil hingga tak ada sinyal telepon.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Paman Han. Dua tanganku tersimpan manis di dalam saku celana, dan aku pasti terlihat angkuh saat ini. Tapi apa peduliku?

Namun tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti secara otomatis ketika mataku menangkap bayangan sebuah ayunan tua dari kayu yang sepertinya familiar bagiku.

Ayunan itu berada di halaman sebuah rumah yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah yang aku tuju. Dua rumah itu hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar kayu setinggi pusar orang dewasa sehingga aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ayunan itu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan berusaha mengingat tentang ayunan itu, tapi aku tak ingat apapun.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh. Bagaimanapun juga, aku lahir disini dan pernah menjalani masa kecilku disini, jadi wajar jika sedikit banyak otakku menyimpan kenangan samar tentang area ini.

"Jongin..." sebuah panggilan lemah membuatku menoleh ke depan, ke arah bangunan rumah yang akan aku tinggali, entah untuk berapa lama. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Kulihat seorang wanita tua duduk di atas kursi roda yang didorong oleh Paman Han. Mereka berdua sedang berada di teras rumah, tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tidak membalas senyum mereka, dan dalam diam melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Ya Tuhan! Cucuku sudah besar sekarang!" nenekku—si wanita tua—kembali bersuara setelah aku berhenti tepat di depannya.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku tetap tidak akan hidup bebas disini. Disini ada nenekku yang akan menggantikan peran ayahku untuk mengawasiku. Dan parahnya, ayahku memberi perintah padaku untuk merawat nenekku yang sudah lanjut usia ini. Padahal selama ini nenekku dirawat oleh seorang perawat, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang aku diminta untuk merawat orang jompo? Ayahku benar-benar berniat untuk menghukumku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap nenekku yang kini masih tersenyum padaku. Nenekku sudah sangat renta. Usianya sudah empat perlima abad, jadi wajar jika sekarang beliau sudah sangat lemah dan tak berdaya.

Tujuh tahun aku tak berjumpa dengan beliau, dan ternyata beliau semakin bertambah tua. Kukira beliau sudah tidak bisa bertambah tua lagi ketika aku, _hyung-_ku, dan dua orang tuaku pindah ke Seoul tujuh tahun lalu.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk nenekmu ini, Nini?"

_What the hell! _Panggilan macam apa yang diberikan oleh nenekku itu? Panggilan itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk hewan peliharaan. Oh! Aku jadi teringat pada Monggu—anjingku—yang aku tinggalkan di Seoul.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkan panggilan konyol itu. Mungkin itu panggilan masa kecilku. Sekarang aku memiliki panggilan baru yang lebih baik, _Kai. _Semua orang di sekolah memanggilku begitu karena aku tak pernah mau dipanggil dengan nama asliku. Nama asliku terlalu _kampungan. _Terlalu bodoh.

Aku akhirnya memeluk nenekku karena sejak tadi beliau menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa nenek memanggilku dengan sebutan Nini, tapi mulai sekarang nenek bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kai."

Tiba-tiba saja nenekku melepas pelukanku, kemudian menatapku bingung. "Kenapa kau mengganti nama panggilanmu? Dulu kau sangat menyukai nama Nini."

Harus kuakui bahwa nenekku ini hebat karena beliau sepertinya tak mengalami gangguan pendengaran padahal usia beliau sudah sangat lanjut.

"Aku menyukai nama panggilan bodoh itu? Tidak mungkin."

Nenekku menyentil dahiku karena perkataanku barusan. "Jangan menyebut nama itu bodoh!" sepertinya nenekku sangat marah padaku karena kini tatapannya padaku jadi sangat mengerikan. "Nama itu diberikan oleh orang yang sangat istimewa untukmu."

Aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi begitu nenekku selesai bicara. "Orang yang sangat istimewa untukku? Siapa? Ibuku?"

Mendengarku menyebut kata _ibu _membuat ekspresi nenek berubah sedih. "Jangan tanya padaku tentang siapa orang itu. Kau ingat-ingat sendiri saja tentang dia," setelah berkata begitu, nenekku memutar kursi rodanya dan menggerakkan kursi roda itu untuk memasuki rumah.

Aku menghela nafas sambil masih memandang kepergian nenekku. Nenekku pasti merasa sedih karena ucapanku tadi. Memangnya siapa yang tidak sedih saat mengingat tentang putri tunggalnya yang sudah meninggal?

Iya, ibuku adalah putri kandung nenekku. Sejak dulu ibuku tidak pernah berpisah dengan nenek, makanya dulu aku dan Joonmyeon _hyung _lahir disini dan tumbuh disini meskipun akhirnya kami pindah ke Seoul.

Dua tahun lalu ibuku meninggal karena kanker. Saat itu nenekku juga datang ke Seoul, tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan beliau karena aku tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Aku sangat dekat dengan ibuku, dan kepergian beliau benar-benar menghancurkanku.

Kepergian ibuku membuatku berubah. Aku yang dulunya ceria, hangat, dan baik, langsung berubah menjadi pendiam, dingin, dan berandalan.

Ibuku dulu selalu membela dan melindungiku ketika ayahku terus bersikap kejam dan diktator. Setelah ibuku pergi, aku merasa sendirian. Tidak ada yang membelaku dan menyayangiku, hingga akhirnya aku memberontak. Aku berubah menjadi seorang _bad boy._

Ibuku adalah orang yang paling istimewa bagiku, tapi sepertinya beliau bukan orang yang dimaksud oleh nenek tadi. Lalu, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh nenek jika orang itu bukan ibuku?

"Tuan Muda..." suara Paman Han lagi-lagi memecah lamunanku. "Saya harus kembali ke kota sebelum hari gelap. Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu lima jam, jadi saya harus segera kembali. Besok Tuan Muda sudah bisa mulai sekolah. Sepeda Tuan Muda sudah disiapkan di garasi."

"Apa? Sepeda?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Jarak sekolah tuan dari rumah ini bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan menggunakan sepeda. Sekarang saya harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Tuan Muda."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi ucapan Paman Han.

Sepeda katanya? Aku harus berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda? Aku bahkan tidak bisa naik sepeda, bodoh!

Tapi Paman Han sudah memasuki mobil, dan mobil ayah perlahan bergerak menjauhi rumah. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian sedan hitam milik ayah itu. Sungguh. Kehidupanku benar-benar seperti di neraka.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, lalu bermaksud untuk membalik badanku dan memasuki rumah.

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika mataku mendapati ayunan kayu di halaman rumah tetangga sudah tidak kosong lagi sekarang. Disana, di atas ayunan tua itu, terduduk seorang anak lelaki bertubuh mungil yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki berkaos hitam itu tampak berada dalam kedamaian di atas ayunan itu. Aku mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya, tapi ia menunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku penasaran pada anak lelaki misterius itu. Hatiku seperti tergelitik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya, tapi aku juga ragu untuk mendekatinya. Mungkin lelaki itu tinggal di rumah sebelah. Mungkin besok saja aku berkenalan dengannya.

Jadilah akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Nenek..." aku memanggil nenekku setelah kami berdua selesai makan malam. Nenekku mendongak untuk menatapku, dan aku kembali bicara. "Apa nenek tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah sebelah?"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan anak lelaki yang tadi sore kulihat duduk di atas ayunan.

Entah mengapa, bayangan lelaki itu seperti terus menghantuiku hingga aku merasa sangat penasaran padanya. Ada magnet yang menarikku hingga atensiku terpusat padanya.

Jangan salah. Aku ini pria _straight. _Aku bahkan dikenal sebagai _playboy _yang senang bermain perempuan. Dulu aku punya banyak sekali kekasih wanita, hanya saja aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang sekarang aku rasakan.

Aku merasa aneh, tapi aku yakin bahwa diriku ini masih _lurus. _Mungkin aku hanya merasa penasaran pada lelaki kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Nini?" Lagi-lagi nenek memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku sebenarnya jengah, tapi aku tidak mungkin memarahi orang tua, 'kan? Bisa-bisa nenekku jantungan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Tadi sore aku melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang mungkin seumuran denganku, sedang duduk di ayunan tua yang berada di rumah sebelah. Nenek tahu siapa dia?"

Nenek sejenak mencoba berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Rumah sebelah ditempati oleh keluarga Do sejak lama. Tapi saat ini tidak ada anak muda yang tinggal di rumah itu. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Kini aku yang berpikir keras. Mana mungkin aku salah lihat? Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat laki-laki muda di halaman rumah sebelah. Atau jangan-jangan, lelaki muda yang tadi sebenarnya tidak tinggal di rumah sebelah, tapi hanya mengunjungi rumah sebelah untuk bermain ayunan?

Ah, entahlah! Aku pusing memikirkan semuanya!

* * *

Pagi ini dengan malas aku mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda usang dari garasi rumah nenek. Kupikir akan ada sepeda baru, tapi ternyata hanya ada sepeda usang disini. Sial!

Dengan berat hati aku menuntun sepeda jelek ini keluar dari halaman rumah nenek.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah nenek, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Sejak kecil ibuku tidak pernah membiarkanku belajar mengendarai sepeda, jadi aku tidak pernah bisa menaiki benda roda dua ini.

"Hai," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaranku.

Aku akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepeda bututku ke arah samping kanan. Dan disanalah aku menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih pucat, dan memiliki rambut hitam sedang tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku memperhatikan lelaki dengan kostum serba hitam itu—barangkali hitam merupakan warna kesukaannya.

Lelaki itu memiliki paras yang menawan. Wajah kecilnya dihiasi oleh sepasang mata besar yang sangat cantik, hidung mancung yang indah, sepasang pipi gemuk yang menggemaskan, dan dua belah bibir tebal berwarna _pink _yang terlihat _kissable. _Oh! Aku mulai berpikir macam-macam.

Tapi sungguh. Lelaki yang sedang kutatap sekarang ini terasa familiar bagiku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku tak tahu kapan dan dimana.

Namun aku sedang tak ingin mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah hilang dari ingatanku. Pria di hadapanku sepertinya merenggut segala pikiranku. Pria itu membuat tubuhku kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Hanya jantungku yang terus bergerak aktif untuk memompa darah ke seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Ada apa denganku? Apa aku tertarik pada seorang laki-laki? Apa aku mulai berubah menjadi tidak_ normal?_

Oh, Tuhan! Bahkan belum ada dua puluh empat jam aku tinggal disini, tapi aku sudah _berubah _se-ekstrim itu?

"Ehm...kau baik-baik saja?" lelaki mungil di hadapanku mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku karena sepertinya ia mendapatiku melamun.

"A—ah...y—ya, aku baik-baik saja," _damn! _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup? Seorang Kai tidak pernah gugup sebelumnya!

Tapi untung saja pria mungil di hadapanku sepertinya tidak menertawakan kebodohanku. Ia malah tersenyum manis—sangat manis. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di lingkungan ini. Kau baru pindah?" Aku dengan polosnya mengangguk tanpa bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dan ia kemudian bicara lagi. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di lingkungan ini. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku tinggal di rumah itu."

Si pria mungil—Kyungsoo—menunjuk ke arah rumah yang berada tepat di samping rumah nenek.

Langsung saja aku mengernyit. Tadi malam nenek berkata padaku bahwa tidak ada anak muda yang tinggal disana, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia tinggal di rumah itu? Apa Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang kemarin duduk di atas ayunan? Postur tubuh mereka memang mirip, _sih._

"Hey...kau melamun lagi?" kembali Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Tidak," aku menjawab dengan cepat. "Apa kau sudah lama tinggal di rumah itu? Nenekku berkata padaku bahwa tidak ada anak muda yang tinggal disana."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. "Apa nenekmu adalah nenek Kim? Ah~ beliau memang sering melupakanku. Penyakit orang tua, kau tahu? Tapi memang wajar jika nenekmu menganggapku tidak ada, karena sudah dua tahun aku sekolah di kota, dan hanya pulang saat sekolahku libur seperti sekarang."

Kyungsoo sekarang terkekeh halus. Oh, Tuhan! Bibirnya yang merekah membentuk bentuk hati itu benar-benar menggodaku! Suara tawanya juga sangat indah! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. "Ah, begitu rupanya," aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Kau beruntung, Kyungsoo. Aku tak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya. "Namaku Kai, ngomong-ngomong," imbuhku sembari mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Aku tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya tangan mungilnya bersentuhan dengan tangan besarku.

Tangan mungilnya yang putih benar-benar pas berada dalam genggaman tangan besarku yang agak kecoklatan.

Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa tangannya terasa sangat dingin? Saat ini bahkan sudah akhir musim semi, dan udara sudah mulai terasa panas. Apa karena ini masih pagi sehingga tangannya masih terasa dingin?

Aku masih ingin berpikir, tapi tangan mungil Kyungsoo sudah bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam genggaman tanganku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama menggenggam tangannya hingga ia merasa risih.

"M—maaf," aku segera melepas tangannya dan mengusap tengkukku canggung. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Suhu badan setiap orang 'kan bisa saja berbeda-beda, jadi tak seharusnya aku mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya yang lembut kembali melantun di sela belah bibirnya yang indah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama aslimu memang Kai? Nama itu cukup aneh untuk orang Korea."

Kembali aku tersenyum. Begitu mudahnya aku tersenyum pada orang yang bahkan baru saja berkenalan denganku. "Nama asliku Kim Jongin, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kai."

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi lebih murung. "Tapi aku tidak suka nama Kai. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang berbeda?"

Biasanya aku akan marah pada orang yang bersikap seenaknya dan tidak menyetujui ucapanku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak marah pada kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar _seenaknya _itu. Tidak salah 'kan kalau aku menyebutnya _seenaknya? _Kami baru saja saling kenal, jadi sangat aneh jika ia bertanya dan meminta hal yang seperti itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak marah. "Kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama apa?" itulah pertanyaan yang aku ajukan padanya. Aku merasa sangat aneh.

"Aku ingin akrab denganmu, jadi aku ingin bersikap informal saja. Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan _puppy eyes _menggemaskannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab _tidak _jika ia menatapku seperti itu? Jadi jangan heran jika aku langsung mengangguk, dan itu membuatnya bicara lagi. "Aku senang kalau bisa akrab denganmu. Ehm..bisakah aku memanggilmu Jonginie saja?"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa mencegah mataku untuk tidak membulat. Apa? Jonginie? Panggilan macam apa itu? Bukankah itu terlalu imut dan menggelikan?

Jika bukan Kyungsoo, aku pasti akan langsung berkata _tidak. _Tapi ini adalah Kyungsoo. Sosok seperti burung hantu imut yang sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku mengalah. "Tentu saja bisa," bahkan aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh bodoh.

Tapi kebodohanku sepertinya membawa dampak positif. Pasalnya, kini aku bisa melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo yang menerbangkan ratusan kupu-kupu di perutku. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan dan membuatku ingin terus tersenyum. Aku pasti sudah gila.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." suara Kyungsoo kembali diperdengarkan, dan aku kembali fokus padanya. "Kau ingin berangkat sekolah, Jonginie?"_  
_

Entah kenapa aku merinding mendengar nama panggilan itu. Tapi aku tak menunjukkannya di depan Kyungsoo, dan aku tetap mengangguk singkat. "Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naik sepeda. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk belajar lebih dulu," akhirnya lagi-lagi aku mengusap tengkukku canggung. Aku baru saja membongkar aibku yang sangat memalukan. Kenapa aku terlalu jujur padanya?

Dan buah dari kejujuranku itu adalah munculnya tawa merdu Kyungsoo. "Kau lucu sekali, Jonginie. Tubuhmu tinggi, tapi kau tidak bisa naik sepeda. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengendarai sepedamu, lalu kau membonceng di belakang?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa kaget mendengar usulan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa pria bertubuh kecil itu memberi usulan yang seperti itu? Tubuhku pasti jauh lebih berat darinya, tapi ia mengusulkan ide itu? Tentu aku tak tega melihat ia kesusahan mengayuh sepeda dan mengangkut beban tubuhku.

"Aku ini kuat, jangan memandang remeh padaku," tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo merebut sepeda yang sejak tadi aku pegangi dengan tangan kiriku, kemudian ia segera mendudukkan pantat _sexy-_nya di sadel depan. "Cepat naik!"

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna perintahnya, dan aku masih terdiam. Tapi ia malah melotot padaku dengan mata besarnya, dan aku langsung melompat menaiki boncengan belakang sepeda.

Sebenarnya mata melototnya sama sekali tak menakutkan. Itu justru menggemaskan. Hanya saja, aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu.

"Pegangan, Jongin. Aku terbiasa melaju kencang dengan sepeda, jadi aku tak ingin kau terjatuh," refleks aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk memegangi kaos bagian samping milik Kyungsoo.

Aku sedikit ragu karena _skinship _ini terasa aneh. Meskipun aku hanya memegangi sedikit saja bagian kaosnya, namun bagiku ini tetap aneh. Aku gugup!

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing. Ia malah mulai mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang. Rupanya ia benar-benar tak main-main. Ia benar-benar melajukan sepeda ini dengan super kencang.

Secara refleks aku melingkarkan tanganku di perut Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu kata pelan, dan aku tak mau terjatuh dari sepeda ini. Bisa-bisa tangan dan kakiku patah 'kan kalau aku jatuh?

Tapi aku kembali merasakan sensasi dingin ketika secara _tak_ _sengaja_ aku memeluk perut Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sepertinya seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo memang pada dasarnya dingin.

Aku takut dia akan sakit jika terus-terusan kedinginan seperti ini, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya, bahkan aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggung sempitnya dan memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo sepertinya tak merasa keberatan dengan pelukanku karena ia tak menyingkirkan tanganku. Tadi aku sempat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks.

Sungguh. Aku sungguh merasa seperti di surga. Aku merasa terbang melayang dengan segala kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan.

Aku tak tahu jika seseorang yang baru saja kukenal bisa memberikan perasaan senang ini padaku. Perasaan yang sepertinya pernah kurasakan, namun lama sekali tak menghampiri batinku.

Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini semua, tapi aku lupa kapan dan dimana.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah, Kyungsoo membuat hariku menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo, tetaplah di sisiku...

* * *

Saat hari menjelang malam, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke halaman.

Aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, dan aku ingin menepati janjiku itu.

Begitu aku sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat dirinya duduk di atas ayunan tua bermandikan cahaya rembulan remang-remang yang sangat cantik.

Aku tak pernah tertarik pada cahaya bulan sebelumnya, tapi cahaya bulan yang berbaur menjadi satu dengan dirinya adalah yang terbaik. Bagai satu bingkisan malam musim semi yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta? Entahlah. Mungkin terlalu cepat.

"Jonginie!"suaranya yang indah bagai instrumen orkestra tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarku.

Kulihat sosok itu berlari kecil menghampiri pagar pembatas rumah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan kami. Aku pun berjalan menuju pagar yang sama sambil terus menatap sosoknya yang mempesona. Dan sekarang kami berdua sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan dipisahkan oleh pagar kayu setinggi pusar.

"Hai, Soo," entah dari mana nama panggilan itu berasal, tapi lidahku terasa lancar sekali untuk melantunkannya.

Dan kulihat Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Tampaknya ia menyukai nama panggilan yang kusematkan padanya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Sekolahku membosankan. Oh, astaga. Kenapa di tempat ini begitu banyak orang _udik? _Dan kau tak perlu minta maaf. Tadi aku pulang dengan selamat karena aku sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan baik. Tak ada hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

Itulah aku. Sombong dan angkuh. Dua hal yang tadi pagi tersembunyi jauh di dasar hatiku, tapi saat ini dua hal itu sudah kembali bertahta menjadi karakterku.

"Kau sombong sekali," Kyungsoo mencibir dengan raut kesal. "Kami memang orang desa, tapi kalian orang kota sangat bergantung pada kami. Kau pikir berasal dari mana beras dan sayuran yang setiap hari kau makan? Dari planet neptunus? Seharusnya kau lebih menghargai orang lain, Jongin. Bukannya membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh kesombongan!"

Aku terhenyak oleh kata-kata Kyungsoo yang terdengar serius. Kyungsoo tampak sedikit emosi saat bicara. Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? Kyungsoo begitu marah, dan aku merasa sangat takut. Ini benar-benar bukan diriku.

"Maafkan aku, Soo..."

"Usiamu sudah berapa? 17 tahun? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di usiamu sekarang? Berkelahi? Berkencan? Itu semua terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

Hatiku benar-benar tertohok oleh perkataan Kyungsoo. Rasanya aku sangat malu ketika aku direndahkan hingga serendah-rendahnya seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak marah, tapi aku sangat malu.

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Dari wajahku saja terlihat jelas bahwa hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berkelahi dan mengencani wanita.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyesali semua keburukanku. Aku merasa sangat malu hingga aku tak mampu menatap Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mampu menatap kaki jenjangku yang biasanya kugunakan untuk menendang dan menyiksa. Sungguh memalukan.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu yang berharga, Jongin. Kau bersalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Benar. Aku sudah membuang waktuku dengan percuma. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupku sendiri dan aku sungguh tak berguna.

Kini bisa kurasakan air mataku meleleh membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis lagi setelah dua tahun lamanya air mataku membeku.

Terakhir kali aku menangis adalah saat kematian ibuku, dan kini aku menangis lagi karena aku menyesali semua perbuatanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan dingin mendekap tubuhku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk, dan aku mendapati kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di dadaku. Ia sedang memelukku, tapi karena ia pendek, kepalanya hanya bisa bertengger di dadaku. "Jangan menangis. Maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar..."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menyeka air mataku. Secara perlahan aku membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku sadar, Soo."

Kami terus berpelukan dalam diam. Aku tak peduli meskipun kini rasanya aku sedang memeluk bongkah es yang dingin. Yang kupedulikan adalah, Kyungsoo ada dalam dekapanku. Aku bisa menciumi wangi rambut Kyungsoo, dan aku pun bisa merasakan ketenangan hati.

Walaupun ada pagar pendek yang membatasi tubuh kami, namun kami tetap bisa berpelukan dengan sangat erat hingga tak ada lagi celah kosong diantara tubuh kami berdua.

Semuanya terasa familiar. Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini, tapi aku tak tahu kapan dan dimana.

Masa bodoh. Aku tak mau memikirkan semua itu. Satu hal yang penting untuk saat ini adalah..._aku telah jatuh cinta._

* * *

Makan malam berdua bersama nenek sudah menjadi rutinitas bagiku sejak kemarin malam. Tapi jika kemarin malam aku melakukan kegiatan itu dengan berat hati, maka malam ini aku melakukannya dengan ringan hati. Agaknya pertemuanku dengan Kyungsoo tadi membuatku berubah. Benar-benar berubah.

Saat ini aku dan nenek baru saja selesai makan malam, tapi kami masih duduk di meja makan.

"Masakan nenek membuatku teringat pada masakan ibu."

Nenek sedikit tertegun saat mendengar ucapanku, dan nenek terlihat semakin terkejut ketika melihatku tersenyum. Memang apa yang salah dengan senyumku?

"Kau...tersenyum?" itulah kata tanya yang dilontarkan oleh nenek.

Aku masih terus tersenyum santai pada nenek, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali. "Kurasa aku jauh lebih tampan ketika aku tersenyum."

Dan kali ini nenek ikut tersenyum. Kulihat gurat kelegaan terpancar dari wajah keriput nenek. Pasti nenek sangat berharap untuk melihat cucunya tumbuh sebagai pria yang baik, bukan pria berandal sepertiku.

"Banyak-banyaklah tersenyum, karena senyummu mirip dengan senyum ibumu, Nini."

"Nenek tetap tak ingin memberitahuku siapa orang yang memberiku nama panggilan Nini?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku masih sangat penasaran pada siapa orang yang memberiku nama panggilan itu. Memangnya siapa orang yang begitu istimewa untukku selain ibuku?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan nenek. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah mengingat lagi. Selamat malam, Jongin. Nenek harus beristirahat sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu," aku menghentikan gerak kursi roda nenek yang baru akan bergerak menjauhi meja makan. Kini aku berlutut di depan nenek dan menatap nenek sungguh-sungguh. "Apa nenek tahu laki-laki bernama...Do Kyungsoo?"

Selama beberapa detik kulihat bola mata nenek membesar. Nenek seperti sangat merasa kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ya, nenek tahu laki-laki bernama Do Kyungsoo," itulah jawaban dari nenekku.

"Bisakah nenek menceritakan padaku tentang Kyungsoo?"

Kini kulihat raut wajah nenek diliputi kesedihan. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat? Kalau begitu, kau harus mengingatnya sendiri. Selamat malam, Jongin."

Kini kursi roda nenek benar-benar pergi menjauhiku yang masih mematung di tempatku.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa sepertinya aku memiliki keterkaitan yang erat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengingat dirinya?

* * *

Pagi ini sama seperti kemarin. Aku menggiring sepedaku untuk keluar dari garasi. Tapi bedanya, hari ini aku bisa melakukan satu pekerjaan itu dengan gembira.

"Pagi, Jongin!" suara sapaan itu menggelitik telingaku, membuat senyumku secara otomatis terkembang.

Kepalaku tertoleh ke halaman rumah sebelah, dan kudapati Kyungsoo tersenyum manis disana. Seperti biasa, ia memakai setelan hitam-hitam. Hitam benar-benar warna kesukaannya.

Pemuda kecil itu berlari menghampiri pagar dan menyandarkan tangannya disana. "Mau kuantar hari ini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain hari ini?"

Kyungsoo kini yang menggeleng dan mem-_pout-_kan bibir tebalnya. "Tidak ada. Aku bosan kalau hanya sendirian."

Aku sebenarnya merasa cukup bingung pada tetangga sebelahku itu. Ia sekarang libur sekolah, padahal saat ini masih musim semi. Libur musim panas masih satu minggu lagi seharusnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Uh, kau membuatku merasa tak tega, Soo," aku berucap sembari mendudukkan diri di boncengan belakang sepeda. "_Kajja. _Aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas."

Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya ia melompati pagar yang membatasi rumah kami, lalu mengambil posisi di sadel depan sepeda.

Kali ini aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di perutnya tanpa ragu. Bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang menyenangkan meskipun tubuhnya selalu dingin.

"Sudah siap?" ia bertanya, dan aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang seperti kemarin. Lagi-lagi aku merasa terbang. Angin musim semi menerpa wajah kami dan rambut kami pun beterbangan dengan liar.

Kami tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Aku bahkan beberapa kali mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak keras. Aku merasa lepas...aku merasa bebas...

Tak sekalipun dalam hidupku aku merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Terimakasih, Do Kyungsoo. Terimakasih telah memberi warna cerah untuk hidupku.

* * *

Sore ini aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Aku baru saja memasuki rumah nenek, dan aku menemukan nenek sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil merajut dengan khidmat. Kacamata _plus-_nya bahkan melorot hingga ke hidung, dan itu membuatku membuatku tertawa geli.

"Aku pulang," aku mendekati nenek, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Meletakkan ranselku ke atas meja, lalu melepas blazerku.

Nenek akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku dan meletakkan rajutannya yang baru setengah jadi. "Hari ini menyenangkan?"

"Hmm...biasa saja," aku sedikit mendongak untuk mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. "Aku sedikit kecewa karena di sekolahku tidak ada klub _dance, _dan terpaksa aku memilih sepak bola sebagai ekstrakurikuler. Sangat membosankan."

Nenekku terkekeh sebelum mengusak rambutku. Uh, rambutku yang sudah berantakan jadi semakin berantakan. "Di desa memang tidak ada klub yang seperti itu. Kau harus mengerti," nenek kembali menurunkan tangannya dari rambutku sebelum beliau bicara lagi. "Oh iya, Jongin. Ada hal yang ingin nenek tanyakan padamu. Boleh?"

Aku melihat gurat serius di wajah nenek. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ditanyakan oleh nenek. "Apa yang ingin nenek tanyakan?"

"Ini tentang dirimu, Jongin," nenek mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menatap ke depan. "Pagi tadi nenek melihatmu tersenyum sendirian di depan rumah. Adakah hal yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Tersenyum sendirian? Tadi pagi? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah tadi pagi aku bersama dengan Kyungsoo?

"Tadi pagi aku tidak tersenyum sendirian. Aku bersama Kyungsoo. Nenek mengenal Kyungsoo, 'kan? Ia tetangga sebelah rumah ini."

Sekarang nenek kembali menghadap padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang tak mampu kubaca artinya. "Ya, nenek mengenal Kyungsoo. Mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Tapi...kau tak mungkin bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

"Apa maksud nenek? Oh, nenek pikir Kyungsoo masih di kota untuk bersekolah? Ia sekarang kembali ke desa ini karena sekolahnya libur. Aku berkenalan dengannya kemarin pagi."

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh nenekku, dan aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan hal rasional yang mungkin terjadi.

Apa nenek benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pulang ke desa ini? Apa Kyungsoo belum menemui nenek?

Aku semakin merasa bingung karena kini tatapan mata nenek terlihat dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada di desa ini, Jongin. Dan kalaupun kau bertemu dengannya, maka kau harus menghindarinya. Jauhi dia, Jongin. Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya."

Lama-lama aku merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Aku memijat pelipisku dengan keras karena kepalaku terasa pusing.

Kenapa nenek memintaku untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo? Apa yang salah dengan Kyungsoo? Apa keluarga Kim memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Do?

Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan semuanya. Akhirnya aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, kemudian masuk ke kamarku tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Aku tak peduli pada pemikiran nenek tentangku. Aku hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa nenek memintaku untuk menjauhinya?

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Itu artinya, sekolahku libur, dan aku bisa bebas seharian ini dan juga besok.

Tapi rupanya kebebasanku hari ini harus kuperjuangkan dengan cukup susah payah. Nenekku ternyata tidak serta merta mengizinkanku keluar rumah hari ini. Kurasa itu masih ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, karena hari ini aku memang pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku tentu tidak mengatakan hal itu pada nenek. Aku hanya meminta izin untuk menemui Tao, salah satu teman baruku di sekolah. Terpaksa aku berbohong pada nenek hari ini.

Saat ini aku dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di sebuah jalan setapak. Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo ingin membawaku kemana. Yang jelas, acara kami hari ini memang sudah kami rencanakan sejak kemarin.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku bertanya karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo tak mau memberitahuku tentang tujuan kami.

Kami melintasi jalanan yang cukup menanjak, dan di sebelah kanan dan kiri kami dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Kami sedang berada di hutan atau apa?

Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah terus tersenyum sambil memandang jalanan di depan kami.

Karena Kyungsoo hanya diam, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, nenek melarangku untuk berdekatan denganmu. Apa keluarga kita memiliki masalah atau semacamnya?"

"Itu tidak benar," akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara dengan tegas. "Keluarga kita memiliki hubungan yang baik. Sangat baik malah."

"Lalu kenapa nenekku tidak mengizinkanku berdekatan denganmu?" aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua yang terjadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Tapi aku sedikit kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Aku pun terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahku dan sekarang kami berdiri berhadapan.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa nenekmu tidak mengizinkanmu berdekatan denganku?" tentu aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu karena aku memang merasa penasaran. Kemudian Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk menunduk, dan aku melakukannya. Ia lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan berbisik tepat di telingaku. "Nenekmu hanya takut kalau kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, Jonginie."

Dan Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya memundurkan badannya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan melalui jalan setapak yang semakin menanjak curam.

Ia tak mempedulikan detak jantungku yang menggila dan bulu kudukku yang meremang hebat karena kedekatan kami tadi dan juga karena perkataannya.

Karena menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berjalan jauh di depanku, aku akhirnya berlari untuk mengejar pria yang mengusik hatiku itu. Aku harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga karena kini jalanan semakin menanjak ekstrim.

"Hey~ kau meninggalkanku," aku merengek sambil meraih tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak melepas genggaman tangan kami. Kami pun akhirnya berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku harap kehangatan di tanganku dapat kusalurkan lewat genggaman tangan kami ini. Aku tak tega jika ia terus menerus merasa dingin.

Akhirnya aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami, dan Kyungsoo pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Bagaimana jika aku memang jatuh cinta padamu?" aku bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang menatapku dengan mata bundarnya yang _volume-_nya membesar.

"K—kau...mencintaiku?" aku nyaris tertawa karena suara gugupnya. Ternyata lelaki yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan percaya diri ini bisa gugup juga. Rasanya sungguh lucu.

Tapi aku berniat untuk membuatnya penasaran, jadi aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Akhirnya kami dalam diam melalui jalanan yang menanjak curam.

Sepertinya kami sedang mendaki bukit atau semacamnya.

Kira-kira setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, akhirnya kami sampai di puncak bukit. Ya, tempat ini memang merupakan sebuah bukit. Sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi oleh jurang-jurang curam dan banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi. Sangat asri dan hijau. Kini teori itu benar. Warna hijau memang menyegarkan mata.

Kyungsoo menarik tanganku untuk mendekati salah satu sisi jurang. Untung aku tidak _phobia _pada ketinggian sehingga tak masalah bagiku untuk melihat ke bawah jurang. Jurang itu sangat dalam.

"Disini sangat indah, bukan?" suara Kyungsoo membuatku mengangkat kepalaku lagi, dan aku langsung menatap ke depan. Menatap hamparan pemandangan luas di depan sana. Karena ini di pedesaan, jadi kami bisa melihat sawah hijau nan luas di bawah sana.

Hanya sedikit rumah penduduk yang terselip diantara hijaunya persawahan. Ini adalah pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan di kota, dan rasanya ini familiar untukku. Aku sepertinya pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Tapi kapan?

"Aku sering kesini saat aku masih kecil," Kyungsoo kembali bicara, dan aku menoleh padanya. "Aku sering kesini bersama seorang sahabat yang sudah lama sekali tak menemuiku. Ia melupakanku."

Aku menggerakkan ibu jariku di punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam genggamanku, tapi Kyungsoo justru melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan seolah sedang meraih sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di depan sana.

"Ia pasti tak melupakanmu. Sahabat sejati tidak akan mungkin melupakan sahabatnya."

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum miris dan menarik kembali tangannya begitu ia mendengar perkataanku. "Ia melupakanku. Ia tak mengingat wajahku, bahkan juga tak mengingat namaku. Miris, bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa memandangi Kyungsoo yang kini memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat sempurna. Aku merasa tak pantas ketika harus berhadapan dengannya.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum cerah. Lelaki ini benar-benar kuat. Ia masih bisa tersenyum meski hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"Uh, aku merasa sangat damai disini. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan di sebelah sana. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menunjuk ke bagian lain tepi jurang dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia menatapku sembari tersenyum. Kesedihannya sirna ditelan oleh senyuman manisnya. Sungguh tidak salah jika aku mengagumi sosoknya.

"Aku ingin disini dulu. Aku masih merasa nyaman disini. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum meskipun ia mendapat penolakan dariku. Dengan riang akhirnya ia berlarian kecil menuju bagian lain tepi jurang.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah _childish-_nya. Kenapa sosok Kyungsoo terasa tidak asing bagiku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ujung-ujungnya aku justru berteriak pada Kyungsoo karena ia terus berlarian di tepi jurang. "Jangan berlarian, Soo! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

Tapi Kyungsoo tampak mengacuhkan peringatanku. Ia terus berlari dan sesekali melompat, hingga akhirnya...

"AAKH!" suara teriakan Kyungsoo memekakan telinga. Ia terpeleset dan...

"Kyungsoo!" aku langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini tubuhnya nyaris jatuh ke dalam jurang jika ia tidak berpegangan pada satu akar pohon besar yang kebetulan tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo jatuh.

Aku tentu saja sangat panik, karena kini tubuh Kyungsoo bergelantungan di tepi jurang. Seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam posisi menggantung, dan ia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya. Jika pegangan tangan Kyungsoo terlepas, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Pegang tanganku, Soo!" aku memberi instruksi pada Kyungsoo saat aku sudah berada di depannya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih tanganku, tapi sepertinya posisinya sekarang tak memungkinkanku untuk menarik Kyungsoo naik. Lagipula Kyungsoo terlihat lemah dan tak mungkin ia bisa bergerak naik.

"Le—lepaskan saja aku, Jongin..."

Aku mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo dan melirik ke bawah jurang. Jurang ini sungguh dalam. Bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan mati jika jatuh kesana.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo mati! Ia terlalu berharga untukku!

"Tidak, Soo. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku akan berusaha menarikmu ke atas," aku berusaha menarik Kyungsoo, tapi sangat sulit karena sekarang seluruh berat badan Kyungsoo seperti bergabung menjadi satu di bawah, dan ia menjadi sangat berat.

Air mataku mulai menetes di pipiku. Aku takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa seperti hidup lagi karena kehadiran Kyungsoo, dan aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi jika harus maut yang memisahkan kami.

"Ja—jangan menangis..._Nini..."_

Aku terhenyak mendengar nama panggilan yang terlantun dari bibir indah Kyungsoo. _Nini? _Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu nama panggilan itu? Siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Kenapa ini semua begitu membingungkan untukku?

"Nini..." kembali aku mendengar suara Kyungsoo. "Meskipun kau melupakanku, tapi aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Kau...terlalu berharga untukku..."

_Melupakannya? _Memangnya siapa itu Kyungsoo? Apa aku pernah mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya? Kenapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu?

Secara tiba-tiba potongan-potongan gambar animasi yang entah dari mana asalnya, mulai memenuhi ingatanku.

Aku melihat dua anak laki-laki dalam gambar-gambar itu. Satu anak lelaki dengan kulit kecoklatan, dan yang satunya berkulit lebih putih.

_"Ayo kita berkeliling desa seperti biasa, Nini. Kau hanya tinggal duduk di boncengan belakang, dan aku yang akan mengendarai sepedanya," _suara merdu khas anak kecil muncul diikuti dengan munculnya bayangan dua anak lelaki mengendarai sebuah sepeda bersama.

_"Nini jangan menangis. Ayah Nini tidak benar-benar marah pada Nini. Nini harus tetap tersenyum, ya?" _lagi-lagi suara itu muncul. Kini aku melihat bayangan dua anak lelaki yang sedang berpelukan dengan erat.

_"Nini, bukankah bukit ini indah? Kita bisa melihat dunia luas dari atas sini!" _kembali suara yang sama muncul. Sekarang aku bisa melihat bayangan dua anak lelaki berdiri berdampingan di tepi jurang yang berada di atas bukit.

Aku...aku tahu siapa dua anak laki-laki di dalam ingatanku itu. Salah satu diantara dua anak itu adalah aku, dan yang satunya adalah...

"K—Kyungsoo...," aku bisa merasakan air mataku semakin mengalir deras di pipiku saat aku memanggil nama itu. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku dan kau...bersahabat sejak kecil, Kyungsoo. M—maafkan aku karena aku melupakanmu. Aku...aku melupakan kenangan masa kecilku sejak ibuku meninggal. Maaf, Soo. Maaf..."

Hatiku rasanya sangat nyeri ketika aku menyadari semuanya.

Iya. Aku sekarang ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku sejak lahir, karena waktu kelahiran kami hanya terpaut dua hari. Ia hanya lebih tua dua hari dariku.

Aku sekarang tahu kenapa rasanya aku begitu familiar dengan Kyungsoo, dan kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal-hal yang sama bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo adalah masa laluku. Masa lalu yang ikut terhapus saat aku berusaha menghapus kenangan tentang ibuku dua tahun lalu. Betapa bodohnya aku karena aku melupakan sahabat terdekatku. Aku sungguh tolol hingga melupakan sahabat terbaikku. Orang yang istimewa untukku selain ibuku. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo lah orang yang dimaksud oleh nenekku. Kyungsoo lah orang yang memberiku panggilan _Nini._

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Nini. Tapi kenapa kau baru mengingatku di saat aku berada di ambang maut? Sungguh menyedihkan."

"Tidak, Soo. Tidak. Jangan berkata begitu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja," air mataku benar-benar membanjir di pipiku. Tanganku mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun.

"K—kau..." aku bisa merasakan nada tak percaya dalam suara Kyungsoo. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya," tanpa ragu aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kurasa ini adalah sebuah _moment _pengakuan cinta terburuk sepanjang masa. Kami berdua sedang berada di ujung maut, tapi kami masih sempat saling menyatakan cinta.

Dapat kulihat Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya seolah meyakinkannya bahwa aku serius dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Aku juga terus berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas, tapi itu belum juga berhasil. Tubuhku sendiri sekarang sudah mulai lemas, dan aku sekarang justru semakin terseret maju seolah semakin menghampiri sang maut.

"Berhenti menahanku, Nini! Kau bisa ikut jatuh!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku tak peduli jika aku akan ikut jatuh. Mungkin, itu justru akan menjadi pilihan terbaik.

"Aku...akan selalu bersamamu, Soo. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus bersamamu untuk menjemput kematian, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Kau harus tahu, Soo. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nini."

Dan setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo yang membuat hatiku menghangat, aku memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam jurang bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang hingga kini tangannya masih kugenggam.

Kami berdua jatuh berguling di jurang yang curam itu sambil terus bergenggaman tangan dengan erat.

Jika kematian artinya adalah bersamamu, maka aku rela mendatangi kematian itu asalkan aku tetap bersamamu.

* * *

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Tapi kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka, dan pandanganku sangat kabur ketika dua mataku berhasil kubuka.

Aku mencium bau anyir dimana-mana. Bisa dipastikan bahwa saat ini tubuhku dipenuhi oleh darah. Bisa kurasakan juga seluruh tubuhku perih dan sakit. Mungkin seluruh tulangku patah sekarang.

Aku yakin sekarang aku sudah berada di dasar jurang. Tempat ini rupanya sangat mengerikan dan dipenuhi oleh batu-batu besar yang tajam. Pantas saja aku sekarang berada dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini.

Aku memaksa mataku untuk menyapu sekitar. Aku berusaha mencari Kyungsoo, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Raganya sama sekali tak ada disini, padahal aku yakin bahwa sampai akhir aku tak melepas genggaman tanganku dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?

"Nini..." suara panggilan yang familiar itu terdengar.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah depan, dan aku melihat sebuah bayangan bercahaya berada di depanku.

Aku semakin menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat bayangan sosok berbaju putih itu, dan aku tahu bahwa bayangan itu adalah...

"K—Kyungsoo...k—kau baik-baik saja?" aku berusaha bicara walaupun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," aku belum memahami perkataannya itu sehingga aku diam saja. Ia pun akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Maaf karena aku _menjemputmu _dengan cara seperti ini, tapi kau terlalu berharga untukku, Jongin. Aku ingin mengajakmu _pergi _denganku. Mungkin nenekmu benar. Mungkin tak seharusnya kau berdekatan denganku. Mungkin nenekmu tahu bahwa aku berusaha _menjemputmu."_

"A—apa maksudmu, Soo?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Aku tak sanggup berpikir jernih di saat kepalaku terasa pecah seperti sekarang ini. Darah membanjir dari kepalaku, dan mungkin saja tempurung kepalaku sudah retak.

"Nenekmu benar, Jongin. Aku sudah tidak ada di desa ini. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ada di _dunia _ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi ternyata aku berhasil _menjemputmu_ hari ini. Kau mau ikut denganku? Kita bisa terus bersama setelah ini."

Kulihat Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya tepat di depanku. Ia berharap aku akan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Pandanganku teralih ke wajahnya, dan kini aku melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Ada cinta yang besar dalam senyuman itu, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa berkata tidak.

Jadilah dengan susah payah aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, lalu aku menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tangan Kyungsoo begitu hangat, dan aku tersenyum.

Aku melupakanmu, dan kau sekarang datang untuk _menjemputku._ Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk pergi bersamamu. Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan mengikutimu asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa sangat berat, dan akhirnya aku menutup mata. Semuanya terasa sangat ringan bagai kapas. Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna.

Meskipun nafasku terasa sangat berat, tapi aku merasa bahagia karena hingga kini Kyungsoo masih menggenggam tanganku.

Sampai detik ini aku masih bernafas dengan susah payah dan sangat berat, namun lama kelamaan nafasku semakin hilang, hingga akhirnya...

**...**

* * *

**_Satu tahun yang lalu..._**

_Seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat sedang asyik berkutat dengan novel di tangannya di dalam sebuah _café_ yang cukup ramai._

_Novel ber-_genre romance _itu sepertinya mampu menyita atensi lelaki bermata kelereng itu hingga ia tak lagi peduli pada keramaian di sekitarnya._

_Namun beberapa menit setelahnya, lelaki itu akhirnya menutup novelnya, lalu memasukkan benda tebal itu ke dalam ranselnya._

_Lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari _café.

_Lelaki itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari Seoul, tapi ia sudah satu tahun tinggal di kota besar itu. Ia sebenarnya berasal dari desa terpencil di Korea, tapi kini ia menjadi anak kota karena ia mampu beradaptasi dengan baik._

_Tujuan utamanya berpindah ke kota sebenarnya bukan untuk sekolah, melainkan untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi sayangnya, seseorang yang berharga untuknya itu belum juga bisa ia temukan._

_Kini lelaki pendek berambut hitam itu sudah berada di depan _café. _Letak _café _berada tepat di dekat persimpangan jalan, dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau sehingga ia bisa menyeberang._

_Ia ingin pulang karena ini sudah sore. Ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka keluyuran tanpa tujuan, dan lebih baik ia pulang ke apartemen kecilnya._

_Lelaki itu hanya akan keluyuran di kota Seoul saat ia sedang mencari sosok berharganya yang tak ia ketahui tempat tinggalnya._

_Kota Seoul ternyata sangat luas, dan waktu satu tahun rupanya tak cukup untuk menemukan sosok itu._

_Padahal tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk nekat pindah ke Seoul karena ia ingin menghibur sosok itu. Satu tahun lalu sosok itu kehilangan ibunya, dan ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu dan memberinya pelukan penenang seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu._

_Seharusnya ia bertanya pada orang tuanya mengenai alamat sosok itu, dan bukannya mencari-cari secara acak seperti sekarang. Tapi ia adalah orang yang percaya pada takdir. Ia adalah penggemar novel romansa, dan ia selalu berharap untuk bisa dipertemukan dengan sosok itu oleh sang takdir. Jadilah ia tak pernah bertanya pada orang tuanya tentang alamat sosok yang dicarinya. Ia ingin takdir yang menuntun jalannya._

_Dan hari ini sepertinya takdir menunjukkan kuasanya. Di seberang jalan, si lelaki mungil melihat sosok yang selama satu tahun ini dicarinya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan angkuh sambil melesakkan dua tangannya di dalam saku celana, dan menyumbat dua telinganya dengan _headphone.

_"Nini!" si lelaki mungil berteriak, namun tentu sosok yang diteriaki tidak mendengarnya karena telinganya disumbat oleh _headphone.

_Lelaki mungil bermata bundar itu sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah enam tahun tak bertemu dengannya. Takdir benar-benar membuat mereka bertemu._

_Karena orang yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung menoleh padanya, lelaki mungil itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberangi jalan raya tanpa melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri terlebih dahulu. Ia terlalu senang hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih._

_Dan saat ia baru berjalan empat langkah dari tempat pijakannya semula..._

_BRAK!_

_...tubuh mungilnya dihempas secara keras oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang._

_Ternyata lelaki mungil itu berjalan saat lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki masih menunjukkan warna merah._

_Dan sayangnya, sosok yang dicari oleh lelaki mungil itu tetap tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya walaupun kini lelaki mungil itu menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di sekitar lokasi kecelakaan itu._

* * *

**...**

_REST IN PEACE_

_DO KYUNGSOO_

_12-01-1998 — 21-05-2014_

**...**

_REST IN PEACE_

_KIM JONGIN_

_14-01-1998 — 21-05-2015_

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**aku publish FF lama lagi nih soalnya aku masih belum ada waktu buat bikin FF baru. jadi maaf karena request2 yang masuk belum bisa saya penuhi. saya masih sibuk :(**

**tapi FF ini sama sekali belum pernah aku publish. aku udah nulis ini dari lama, tapi aku ragu buat mempublishnya. hehe.**

**gak tau deh ya aku sesuai gak kalo nulis FF yang kayak gini. tapi aku sudah berusaha :D**

**ok, mind to review?**

**kunjungi WP ku juga ya: gladiolus92 . wordpress . com**

**with love, gladiolus92 :***


End file.
